Home-Gem Rebel
by Noval25
Summary: A new gem is stranded on earth, and trying to recount for his crimes by helping out the Crystal Gems, what will happened now with a Gem Captain, that will learn to be a Rebel.


_** I do not own Steven Universe or any of the characters, just my own Oc, please give me some ideas if you have any, enjoy.**_

* * *

The story starts with a gem, a lapis who was leading an army, and I already know what you're thinking, why would a Lapis run an army. Well, they chosen by Blue Diamond to lead the invasion of a planet. In the end, his leader won the battle, he wore a blue coat that ran down with blue watery short hair. "Lapis 221734, Blue Diamond would like an audience with you back at Homeworld". "What, but what about the planet?" "we'll take care of the rest, it shouldn't be so hard," a Ruby said, "okay, I'll be there soon," Lapis said, taking a smaller ship.

He arrived at the Homeworld as he went to Blue Diamonds tower. The guards blocked his way, "I am Lapis 221734, Blue Diamond is expecting me," the guards moved out of the way as Lapis entered. "My Diamond," he said crossing his arms, making a diamond shape, "Lapis 221734, at your service". "at ease," she said as she tapped her side of the throne, signaling to come. Lapis flew up the arm of the throne, "it's nice to see you again my beloved Lapis," Blue Diamond said, smiling, "it's always nice to see you smiling my Diamond".

"But, is there a reason you've called me back?" "yes, because of the shattering of Pink Diamond, the planet known as Earth has not been monitored". "We think the group known as the Crystal Gems still stay on the planet," "so, you want me to go and investigate?" "yes, take a small unit of gems to look into, and be sure to check on a ship orbiting near it". "I didn't even know we had other ship out there?" "it's one of Yellow Diamond's ship, she hasn't heard contact from it in a while, so I'm sending you in". "I will do my duty and succeed my Diamond," "I know you will my little Lapis".

Lapis took his ship and a few Homeworld gems to earth, but first checked out the ship Yellow Diamond sent in. "Gem ship 7145629, this Gem ship 913378, Lapis 221734, we came to check on your process". They got receiver on the ship, "we're getting nothing sir, and we think they cut off their engines," "contact them again". They got on the comms again, "ship 7145629, we were sent by Blue Diamond to check on your process, give us a signal if you can hear me".

The ship soon shot out something that looked like a flare. "Okay, we know they can hear us," "uh, sir, the flare, it's rotating straight at us," "activate shields and rotate ship". The flare soon hit the ship, "we have a breach captain," "seal the hole," they turned on their second layer of the ship. "Check that breach of the flare, something was off about it," "yes captain," a Jasper said heading off.

A few minutes past, when they got a call from the Jasper. "Jasper 71378, where are you?" "sir, the flare, it's a gem… a… pearl," he said as he was cut off. "Jasper? Sapphire, do you see anything," "no, it's all a blank". "We'll check it out sir," an Amethyst said with a Quartz. They walked out as a person came down the hall, a black Pearl, holding the Gem of the Jasper. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you looking for this? Sadly, they're not…" she said crushing the gem, "operating well". The gems attacked the Pearl, when the Quartz was knocked into the bridge.

The Pearl entered, holding the Amethyst by the neck, "shattering Rebels is enjoyable, but you Homeworld Gems give a better challenge," the Pearl said as she grabbed the Amethyst's Gem and crushed it. She started to glitch, then to nothing, shocking the other Gems, "now, who's next?". "Rubies, Peridot!" Lapis said as they ready to fight the Gem, The Rubies fused as the Peridot prepared its arm cannon, "oh, what fun". All of them attacked the Pearl as she evaded all of their attacks.

She knocked both Peridot and Lapis back as the Pearl grabbed two of the gems and crushed them, causing the 3 rubies to defuse. "Captain get out of here, I'll keep this thing distracted," the Peridot said, Lapis grabbed Sapphire as they ran to the escape pod. In the distance, they could here the screams of the gems. They made it to the escape pods, "Sapphire, c'mon, get in," "wait, I see something". "If we get in the same pod, the Pearl will shoot us down, but if we take two, only one of us will escape". "Captain, you must survive," "I'm not leaving you to die like this," "we don't have a choice, we either die here, or die out there".

"… fine, I thank you for this Sapphire," "survive Captain". They took the escape pods as the pearl looked out of the bridge, "hmm, let's see here, einnie, meanie, minnie… you," she said blasting one of the pods. Lapis watched as Sapphire gave one last pray as her pod was blasted. Lapis was heading straight to earth, when he realized, he had to hide himself from the gem. He shapeshifted into a new form, he now had black hair, and his coat turned purple as he prepared for his landing.

Suddenly, he found that his landing gear was not responding as he prepared for a crash landing. When he woke, he found himself in a house, on a couch. He stood up, when a spear was pointed at his throat, it was Pearl, the member of the Crystal Gem, "please, I don't want any harm". "Take it easy Pearl," said Garnet, "who are you?" "I'm a Lapis, I just escaped from… a problem with my crew". "A… problem?" "I don't like to talk about it," "well, welcome to Earth!" said a small human. "This is Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst, and I'm Steven Universe, the Crystal Gems!".

"Wait, you are the rebels I heard so much about," "is that a problem?" said Pearl, "n-no, of course not". They suddenly felt a quacking as they went outside, seeing a giant beast. "What is that?" said Lapis, "Gems that have experience corruption," said Garnet, "created by your Homeworld," said Pearl. "enough talk let's fight!" said Amethyst, jumping down. The Crystal Gems fought the creature as Steven and Lapis watched, "why, why do they fight? It seems impossible," "because they believe they can do it," said Steven.

"They fight to protect our world, it's so awesome," said Steven, "they fight to protect, while I've been fighting to destroy and conquer". The Gems were at their limit, when Lapis jumped down as he pulled a sword out his gem from his back, He used his sword to block the beast and draw it back. "Attack it now!" he said as the 3 Crystal Gems attacked the beast and bubbling its Gem.

"Hey, thanks for helping us back there, buddy," said Amethyst, "We appreciate it, but I still don't trust you," said Pearl. "I understand, I'm not the kind of person to be trusted for the things I've done," Garnet grabbed Lapis shoulder, "you helped us at least, you can be seen as an alley for now". "Yeah! But I think you need a nickname, we already know a person name Lapis," Steven said. "How about Jazzy?" "I guess that could work, I don't want to confuse you guys," "well he is not staying in the temple," said Pearl. "I understand, I'll just stay out here, keeping things safe for the meantime".

Later that night, Jazzy couldn't help, but think of that gem that killed off his fellow rocks. He knew he couldn't leave the planet with the pearl on the hunt for him. So he just laid there on the beach, watching the sky, "what have I become?".


End file.
